I Have Never Been to Minneapolis: Las Vegas Manhunt
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: The Fleur de lis killer is back and now killing more victims and bent on seizing control of Vegas and with the help of an older sister. But now Morgan is having trouble telling everyone the truth about Kaylie. Is it time to figure out what Kaylie knows? Or will he take the Ecklie family away from everything and humanity? It's time to find out the truth with all the lies, betrayal.
1. He Said, She Said

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis: Las Vegas Manhunt**

_The Fleur de lis killer is back and now killing more victims one by one. Now the police and CSIs are here to catch this killer for good. And this time with a little help of two people: one an old friend from back in Minneapolis and two a sister that everyone thinks is delusional. But now Morgan is having trouble telling everyone the truth about Kaylie when the CSIs and police want to use her as bait to lure the killer out. Both Greg and Morgan aren't willing to go this far or is it time to finally bury the hatchet? Is it time to uncover the truth about the past and what Kaylie knows? Will they be able to uncover the secrets and lies this killer has been hiding? Will they be able to find this killer on this manhunt? Worst of all are they all ready to pay the toll from all the lies, secrets and betrayal?_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **He Said, She said

Russell, Nick, Finn and Sara entered the asylum in a mental institution. They got wind of two employees and a crazy inmate got murdered. Nick, Finn and Sara went to the dead employees where David Phillips was looking at them. Russell entered the room and looked and saw a female victim.

He kneeled down to look at the female body seeing the red-bronze straight hair. Then there were the unusual but striking purple-blue eyes. But there was also that pure innocent looking face. She looked to be in her mid to upper twenties.

Just then he got a call on his cell phone. He grabbed it and saw that it was Greg. He pressed the talk button and answered.

"Hi Greg." said Russell as he started observing and collecting

"Russell the Fleur de lis Killer is back." said Greg

"Are you sure?" asked Russell

"Positive. The staging, the kid, the eyes and the painting on the back all the same everything detailed exactly the same. Morgan is talking to the kid." said Greg

"Alright I'll finish up here and go help you with the Fleur de lis Killer." said Russell right there "You guys can't do this alone."

"Sounds great. We'll see you back at the lab." said Greg

Russell clicked off and looked at the cell phone right there. He couldn't believe this. The Fleur de lis killer is back. And now he's going to help Greg and Morgan find this guy. This guy is notorious as nothing stopped this guy but he did. He hibernated but now he's back and going to take control of Las Vegas. Russell is not going to let that happen.

"Her names Anna." said a female voice as Russell was confused and turned around "The victim"

"Sorry I just got a call from some co-workers. I got kind of out of it." said Russell right there as he looked down

"The Fleur de lis Killer is killing again isn't he?" said the female

"I can't divulge that kind of information." Responded Russell

"Please he attacked me and raped me all those years ago. I want this guy in jail." said the female right there "I'm Kaylie."

Kaylie stood right there looking at Russell with light and clear blue eyes from her years being stuck in the joint. Her chocolate brown hair was a complete mess but it did go all the way down her back till about halfway. Although she didn't look it Russell could tell that she was once a beautiful young girl.

"You could be useful to our aid on the investigation now that I think about it. I will get it cleared with the workers to take you out of here." said Russell

"Really?" replied Kaylie

"Yep. Take whatever you need." responded Russell as he went out to get everything clear with the people who work there

* * *

Greg and Morgan entered the crime lab with all their evidence. Morgan gave hers to Greg who took it so he could give most of it to the technicians or analysts to look over it. While Morgan walked over to Russell's office to inform him what they know. But when she got there she saw her father standing out there having an outraged conversation that could be mistaken for a brawl. Morgan hid by the door but kept an eye on the conversation.

"You should have told me that you took a patient out of the mental institution. I have the right to know and to go with the go ahead, to okay it." said Conrad Ecklie

"She can help us Ecklie." replied Russell

"Even if they can help us. I should know this I'm the Sheriff." responded Conrad Ecklie

"Well she identified the mental institution patient Anna Jacques. We don't know what else she knows about the shooting. But she was there. She's a witness to the crime. Even if she is crazy, delusional or whatever the reason is for being in there. But she's going to help us." said Russell right there "Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine. But next time tell me before you do something." informed Ecklie to him "Now is there anything else I should know?"

"The Fleur de lis Killer is back." sighed Russell

"What?" Ecklie's face fell

"Greg called me at the crime scene that his is the exact same from nineteen years ago. The guy's back Ecklie." said Russell

"No one was able to catch the guy back then. He's be even more ruthless now and bent on seizing control and take Vegas by storm." said Ecklie as he rubbed his forehead

"That's where the patient is a double whammy. There she is." said Russell as he pointed

As Ecklie turned around so did Morgan. That's when they saw Kaylie walking by. Morgan's face fell right there as she hasn't seen her older sister in six years. She looked more sallow, whiter, paler, sulky and weak. The place made her malnourished and weak after all the years. Morgan was completely immobilized by the face. Finally she got up and entered Russell's office as she saw her father's eyes closed.

"Ah, Morgan. What do you have for me on the killer and crime scene?" asked Russell

"You let go of a patient at the mental institution." said Morgan

"I had to. She was our only link to the killer." Russell informed

"But-" started Morgan

"I just had this conversation with your father. I don't want it from you." responded Russell

"Russell-" Morgan tried to continue

"It's done." said Russell

"Can I go talk to Kaylie?" asked Morgan

"Wait I never said her name. You know her. How do you know her?" replied Russell astonished and surprised

Morgan stood there not know what to do or what to say. She never wanted anyone to figure out the truth about her. So why did things get so complicated all of a sudden. It was a secret that wasn't supposed to be out of the bag. But now the cat is out.

"Kaylie's my daughter." said Ecklie right there

"Dad." Muttered Morgan as she turned and looked at him with a look

"And Morgan's older sister." said Ecklie right there "She went kind of crazy a week after the Fleur de lis Killer kidnapped, attacked and raped her. He went after her because she wrote the first newspaper article about him portraying in a bad light."

"I will be careful Ecklie. Morgan can try to control her while I will put Greg on evidence." told Russell

"Actually Greg knows about her. He found out ten months ago when we were in Minnesota." Responded Morgan

"Okay I will then get Nick on the case as well and he will deal with the evidence. While you and Greg deal with your sister." said Russell

"Okay." responded Morgan

"Ecklie, Morgan I won't tell anyone about Kaylie. I will let you guys do that yourselves in your own time." said Russell

Morgan stood there with her hands over to her hips but also covering the pocket area of her jeans. She never thought that this would ever happen. That a day like this would ever come. She thought that the Fleur de Lis Killer was done and over with. But no he came back and is going to take control of this city. She does not want that to happen.

She sighed right there and looked at her father who knows that his other daughter was being put in harm's way. He was a little hesitant about Morgan being a CSI and following in his footsteps. But he saw that she really wanted to pursue and was passionate about it. So he let her go through it. But now he is being more protective of her older sister now that she's out of the mental institution so she could help the police catch a serial killer that attacked her and raped her.

Morgan saw Kaylie off to the side sitting down on a chair feeling a little uncomfortable about being here. Morgan closed her eyes because she knows that things for her aren't going to be the same anymore. She kind of has a bit of an estranged relationship with Kaylie. But now she is going to try to get that rekindled so she can help them out.

All of this is just crazy. Sometimes she thinks that she has had enough of this of being here, being a CSI and working with the police. That she thinks that she might be done working here after this case blows over and is done with. That she is ready for a change in her life.

She's even in a relationship with her co-worker Greg Sanders but nobody knows about it. He is an amazing guy and can see a future with him. They really want to keep the whole thing a secret for a while. Only because they know how, the rest of the crime lab would react to it, her own father and also because it breaks lab regulations. That you aren't supposed to be with someone on the same shift or else you will get separated into different shifts or are going to be forced to break up. But Morgan doesn't want that to happen.

Right now what she has to do is to move and look forward. She's going to have to work on the case. Then what's she's going to do is, is figure out what she's going to do after that.


	2. I'm Back

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis: Las Vegas Manhunt**

_If anyone wants to know the reason behind me creating Kaylie was because I remember an episode of CSI where Ecklie mentions saying that he has "kids" so I thought that he had more than one. That's why I created Kaylie. I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel to I Have Never Been to Minneapolis._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **I'm Back

Morgan looked at Greg as she sat down across her sister. They were almost exactly alike except the hair color. Morgan looked right into the glassy blue eyes. She set her hand on top of her sister's right there. She needs to keep her sister safe and out of harm's way because this killer is back. He's going to be bent on seizing revenge and to go after Kaylie to want to finish her off.

"Morgan." whispered Kaylie right there

"Kaylie you're safe here. They want your help. Do you think you can do that?" asked Morgan

"I think so." said Kaylie super soft

"I will be here if you need me. Greg will also be here okay." told Morgan

"What about mom and dad?" wondered Kaylie

"Dad's here but moms in California with Jerry her second husband." Morgan explained

"It was all my fault." replied Kaylie

"It wasn't your fault." said Morgan

Kaylie sat there looking so sallow and malnourished that Morgan didn't know what to think. Morgan kept her hand to Kaylie's. She knows that the touch calms her sister down. It makes her a little more, sane. Kaylie just sat there looking down to the ground.

Locks of Kaylie's hair fell to the side. It looked like she became sulkier by the minute. Kaylie looked like she was just getting worse that Morgan honestly did not know what to even do. This girl that's in front of her may be her older sister but she doesn't look like her older sister anymore. This is a totally different person a stranger but she's still there somewhere.

Morgan tried to find a glimmer of something there that she could recognize. But the roads that were out there she doesn't know where to go with her. She's going to have to try her hardest to get everything back to normal or as close to normal as possible. She just wanted to cry because she practically lost her sister even though she is still here. For some odd reason she thinks that it's actually worse than losing her. She nearly lost herself years ago when that happened to Kaylie.

"I'm going to be here for you Kaylie okay. We're going to catch this guy." said Morgan

"Do you promise?" questioned Kaylie

"I promise. He's going to pay for what he did." replied Morgan

"You look just like mom. The hair, the eyes, the face and that smile." told Kaylie

"And the sun is going to shine you're here with me and dad. This is going to be hard but we're going to get through it." said Morgan

"Who's this?" asked Kaylie as she looked at Greg

"This is Greg Sanders he's a co-worker and he's going to help out with this case and to catch the guy." said Morgan

"He's cute." replied Kaylie

Both Greg and Morgan smiled at that especially Greg because he could see how Morgan and Kaylie were acting like sister's and having a great sister moment. Morgan could also start to see her sister again under all that craziness and dullness that she couldn't believe it. They used to be so close giving each other makeovers, having tea parties when they were little and talking about boys. It was like they were kids and teenagers all over. Sometimes she wishes that could happen because of what happened. It really changed their life and their family.

"You guys look really great together. Do you know that?" said Kaylie

"Thanks I'm glad that you approve of him." smiled Morgan straight at her sister still

"Are you guys-." Kaylie started

"Yeah but please don't say anything. It's just we don't want anyone to know about it quite yet. It's not exactly mandatory it's going against some rules and also because of other reasons." Morgan explained

"I understand. I do." said Kaylie

"We should go. We're going to go over the evidence and other stuff alright. Officer Mitchell is going to watch over you." said Morgan

"Okay." muttered Kaylie as she looked at the ground and Morgan and Greg got up and started walking away "Morgan."

"Yeah." said Morgan as she turned around

"Just so you know I'm not crazy." explained Kaylie

"I never said you were." Morgan told

Morgan stood there for a second continuing to look at her sister and Kaylie was able to coy a small smile. It was before Morgan left with Greg by her side and they walked into the crime lab. They looked around them and saw that it was pretty busy. Everyone was preoccupied with something. She and Greg ended up walking into Hodges lab as he was goofing around.

Morgan and Greg stood there and looked at each other as Hodges was playing with something. It didn't even look like the guy was working at all. That's why people call him a little weird. They also say that he's out there being Hodges that's people say to other people if they start losing their mind and other stuff. Greg had a strange look on him and then turned.

"So let me guess-." said Greg kind of loud getting Hodges out of it to what he was doing

"What did you do that for?" responded Hodges irritated

"Because you were being Hodges." told Greg

"What was the yellow substance?" asked Morgan right there

"It was sunflower." said Hodges to them

"Sunflower at this time of the year, where can you get sunflowers?" said Morgan

"Here you go." said Hodges giving them a paper as Greg and Morgan looked at it together "I'm sorry to say this but you guys seem to be pretty close and a little chummy."

"Because me and Greg are friends." responded Morgan

"Yeah that's it." muttered Hodges then went back to work knowing that wasn't it as Greg and Morgan left the room

"Do you think he knows?" asked Morgan to Greg

"He couldn't." said Greg

"Things changed since the Red Rose Killer you know that." replied Morgan

"Which was ten months ago." Greg pointed out to her

"So somehow he knows." responded Morgan

"But how?" replied Greg to her

"Maybe just because of the way we have been acting." said Morgan to him right there "We have actually been kind of close lately around everyone. That maybe he just picked up on it."

"It's definitely possible." muttered Greg

"We haven't exactly been honestly and it might actually look kind of conspicuous to others as well." Morgan shrugged

They kept on walking through the halls of the crime lab right there together side by side talking. They saw other people look at them kind of weirdly but they didn't take it seriously. The thing was they may be dating but it's a secret no one's supposed to even know about it. That's how they actually want it though. To keep it secret until the right time to out their relationship to their co-workers and to Morgan's father. The first people they would obviously tell would be Morgan's father and their supervisor DB Russell.

The thing was though one factor that they never even factored into their life was Kaylie. Greg never knew she even existed till ten months ago. Now she got pulled out of her insane asylum and is here in the police station and crime lab to help out. To catch a manic serial killer that hibernated for about 19 years and is now back in action. The guy made Kaylie go insane but the thing was Morgan never really said her sister was. She just never expected Kaylie to get out and to help the police.

Morgan wants to be the best sister possible to her sister. She may be younger than her sister but she knows that she has to take care of her. Kaylie hasn't been out of the mental institution before. She doesn't know the world they live in anymore. A lot has changed in nineteen years that Kaylie won't be used to so Morgan is going to help Kaylie navigate around everything.

"Your sister seemed nice." said Greg after a while of not saying anything "And not crazy."

"Yeah like I said when she was younger she took an internship at a local newspaper. She loved to write and was kind of hoping to be a journalist one day it was her dream job. She would constantly talk about how she would write about everything and anything." said Morgan

"I could also definitely see the resemblance between the two of you." Greg admitted

"Greg, Morgan." said a voice to the side as the two of them stopped and looked to the side to a girl standing in the police station looking at them

"Juliet." said Morgan right there


	3. Tell it to the Crazy Lady

**I Have Never Been to Minneapolis: Las Vegas Manhunt**

_Hey everyone I'm so sorry about the long wait on the new chapter it's just things are somewhat hectic as I'm in college taking quite a few classes, having a part time job and trying to have a life. I hope that you guys understand. Enjoy the new chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3 **Tell it to the Crazy Lady

Greg and Morgan stood in the crime lab as they looked at Juliet right there standing. They could not believe that she was even out here in Las Vegas as they remember what she told them. That she hasn't been to Las Vegas since she was eight years old because of the Fleur de lis Killer murdering her parents.

Juliet has a mass of chocolate brown hair with natural caramel highlights going past her breast bone. It grew about a couple inches in those past ten months. Then there was the heart shaped face and forest green eyes that made her seem a little mysterious but also wild.

"It's so great to see you but why are you out here?" asked Morgan

"I got a call from the police as they remembered me when I was younger and told me about the Fleur de lis Killer being back." said Juliet right there "I knew that I had to come out and help. I mean he killed my own parents. I need this more than anyone."

"Of course we understand." said Greg

"Just let us clear it with our supervisor and the police so they know all about it." explained Morgan

"Of course." muttered Juliet

"Morgan." said DB Russell running over to them "Your sister she's gone a little crazy can you go over there and calm her down."

"Be right there." said Morgan

"You have a sister?" responded Juliet

"Yeah the Fleur de lis Killer kidnapped attacked and raped her. She's been held up in a mental institution for like nineteen years." told Morgan right there and pointed "I've got to go and calm her down."

Morgan ended up going off and went to Kaylie in the police station standing up and holding a knife in front of her. Morgan put her hand to her head right there not believing her sister even found a knife. She doesn't even know where her sister even got it either. Kaylie just stood there getting ready to pounce on anyone who would get near her.

"Kaylie." said Morgan stepping forward "What's going on?"

"Detective Rohr said I was crazy and that the whole thing with the Fleur de lis Killer is just a fluke that I harnessed and orchestrated." Kaylie exclaimed

"Detective Rohr please she didn't." said Morgan

"Tell it to the crazy lady." responded Detective Rohr

"I've known Kaylie my whole life and she doesn't have any bone in her to lie at all." replied Morgan as she stood there and stepped forward

Kaylie kept standing there with the knife in her hand. It was shaking like crazy as she hasn't dealt with the real world in so long. But Morgan also noticed tears welling down Kaylie's face as well as pain and agony going through those eyes. It was just like she was seventeen-eighteen years old again. Kaylie was only five years older so she harder upbringing by being held in that mental institution. Kaylie is like thirty-six years old now.

Morgan just stood there fixating on her sister right there. She wants everything to be just fine and to control her. She was held up and confined in a mental institution for a long time. She doesn't know how much damage that has done to Kaylie. It could be very little but it could be a lot. There's no way to tell as of right now.

Morgan stepped forward right there as Detective Rohr was standing there with his gun out. Morgan didn't want her sister to get shot or anything. The girl in there is her sister. Somewhere deep down she is. She would do anything for her sister, anything possible. She would go to the end of the earth for her sister. She would risk her life for her sister. At one point in her life she thought that she was lost because of her sister going away into the mental institution. But the thing was Morgan made it through eventually. But she never talked about Kaylie to anyone growing up.

She wants to make up for all that lost time that she got with her sister. They lost practically nineteen years. She doesn't want to lose anymore. Morgan always tried being the best younger sister possible but sometimes she didn't think it was ever enough.

"Kaylie, please. Put that down." said Morgan as softly as possible

"I'm not crazy." responded Kaylie

"I know you aren't but others might think so. Don't let them get to you. Please Kaylie don't." Morgan regressed

"That guy changed me and I lost nineteen years in that place. I don't want to lose anymore." said Kaylie

"And the only way to do that is to put the knife down." said Morgan right there

"I can't. I'm broken inside by dealing with that pain that hasn't healed inside of me all this time. I've tried holding on but I can't." told Kaylie

"Don't provoke him. He might already think you're crazy but I don't." said Morgan

"The Fleur de lis Killer did this to me, you know?" muttered Kaylie

"I know and we will get the guy I promise you." said Morgan right there as she was stepping forward slowly with her arm out in front of her

Greg Sanders and Juliet Zaborowski came over and stood in the hall as they looked at Morgan standing there with her arm out and walking towards Kaylie. As Kaylie, has a knife out pointing at Detective Rohr, who happens to have his gun out. It really wasn't a great scene to be looking at from the outside.

"Morgan be careful." said Greg right there

"Kaylie please." Morgan pleaded as she looked at her sister with beaded eyes

Kaylie dropped the knife to the ground right there as Morgan went over to her. Morgan wrapped her arms around her older sister right there as Kaylie was so close to crying. They may be sisters but they were totally different from each other. Morgan patted her sisters back right there.

"I will get dad." said Morgan softly right there as Kaylie nodded

"I would really like that." responded Kaylie

"Be good while I'm gone." replied Morgan trying to sound like a parent

Morgan moved and got out of the room as Greg and Juliet followed her from behind. Morgan knows that Greg is worried about her. It was a boyfriend thing though and she knows that. They have been together for only ten months but he's protective of her. She totally understands.

Now if only she can get Kaylie to open up on the Fleur de lis Killer, because if she is able to then they would know who it is. They would be able to finally catch the guy once and for all. The guy is one of the most notorious serial killers ever to be. He created a massive storm by taking control of Vegas back then and is going to do it again. They need to stop it before it begins or mid storm to end it.

"Morgan." said Greg as he went to her side and took her arm right there stopping her "Are you okay?"

"No but I'm trying to stay strong. Ask me again when we get this guy. Maybe by then I will be better." said Morgan

"You're trying to stay strong because of Kaylie aren't you." said Greg

"Yeah." muttered Morgan and looked up at Greg right there and got her voice higher "I now have something to fight for."


End file.
